La metáfora de la bicicleta
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Esta historia nació a partir de un concurso organizado por el grupo de Facebook Videl y Gohan fanfics ./ La vida es como un paseo en bicicleta, incluyendo al amor y el dolor./ GANADOR DEL PRIMER LUGAR( ¡Gracias!)


**_Disclaimer:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Son de Akira Toriyama, creador de Dragon Ball._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _esta historia nació a partir de un concurso organizado por el grupo de Facebook_ ** _«Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español»_** _. En base a la imagen (elegida por sorteo):_

* * *

 _" **Cuéntame una historia"**_

* * *

 **LA METÁFORA DE LA BICICLETA**

* * *

— ¿A que volar es más fácil, Pan? — Preguntó divertido y enternecido Gohan al ver luchar a su hija para equilibrar la bicicleta que manejaba. Pan bufó en respuesta, no le daría motivos a su padre para mofarse de ella. Pedaleó con más brío, olvidando la moderación, recordándola un segundo antes de quebrar el pedal. Gohan más rápido, la cogió antes de que se golpeara con el asfalto.

Ambos vieron como la bicicleta quedó hecha añicos. Pan fue la primera en reir y Gohan la imitó.

—Sangre saiyan —, recitó Pan con voz de bebé aún, absorta en la bicicleta – en lo que quedaba de ella- en brazos de su padre. Gohan soltó una risita al escucharla. Amaba a su pequeña hija y todo lo que viniera de la pequeña.

— ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar? — le preguntó. Pan negó con la cabeza, y giró para verlo. Gohan se extrañó ante la mirada curiosa de su hija. — ¿sucede algo?

—Es muy...difícil — confesó apenada. Gohan comprendía que a su hija le costaba confesar aquello; tenía el orgullo de Videl.

—Lo sé.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 _Con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro, pedaleaba la bicicleta -para su comodidad- se encontraba en un terreno llano, manteniendo la cadencia y el ritmo. El viento golpeaba su rostro, retándolo; la sangre golpeaba sus sienes y el corazón latía feliz. De pronto, el recuerdo de la última sonrisa de él, ambos dedos en su frente antes de desaparecer de su vida._

« _Adiós, hijo. Cuida a tu madre_ »

 _Olvida el ritmo, olvida la cadencia, olvida que debe continuar pedaleando. Y la sonrisa se cae mucho antes. Antes que él caiga con rudeza al piso._

 _El estrépito se queda memorizado._

 _Pensar en el pasado es inevitable, y más cuando siente el peso de la muerte del salvador de la Tierra en él: su padre. Su padre y su última sonrisa, sus palabras afables. Su padre y su propia garganta desgarrándose en un grito, para llamarlo para que vuelva con él. Que vuelva, como siempre lo ha hecho. Su padre y no sentir dolor al verse golpeando la tierra con puños cerrados y lágrimas resbalando por el abismo de sus orbes._

 _Pensar en el pasado es inevitable, no con el mismo dolor, no después de siete años. No es que lo haya olvidado, es la anestesia del tiempo que le hace sonreír, recordándole que él es un chico que sonríe. Y que tiene la responsabilidad de cumplir a la persona que amó._

« _Cuida a tu madre_ »

 _De cuidar a su madre, de hacerla feliz. Y hacer feliz al nuevo miembro de la familia,_

 _Ambos en él, encontrando un gesto de amor que no faltará._

* * *

Se sienta en la mesa, degustando con la mirada todo lo que hay encima de ella. Sus labios dibujan una mueca de felicidad _Son_ al pensar en el sazón de su mamá. La sonrisa cae al notar que algo no va bien.

—Mamá, has cocinado de más— comenta con tono afligido. Recuerda que ella ya lo había dejado hace una semana. Chi-chi curva sus labios para formar un gesto tranquilizador a su hijo, antes de sentarse con él en la mesa y de responderle.

—No te preocupes, no es por tu padre…tengo hambre, es todo — Gohan se sorprende ante la respuesta, pero no duda más.

Al terminar la cena, Chi-chi lo abraza antes que él se levante de la silla. Y en su oído le susurra una de las mejores noticias hasta entonces:

—Tú le pondrás nombre a tu hermano, Gohan.

* * *

 _Se levanta y sacude sus vestimentas, y reanuda lo que hacía: pedalear, continuar. La sonrisa vuelve a su semblante. Y siente de nuevo al viento golpearlo con fuerza._

 _Esta vez, a su atrás, el abrazo cálido, alrededor de su cintura, con unos brazos pequeños, lo envuelve: su hermano. No lo mira, pero sabe que está ahí, y se siente animado para seguir pedaleando. Dosifica sus fuerzas por el peso extra en el móvil._

 _Sí, hay motivos. Y cuando uno tiene motivos: continúa._

 _A los pocos minutos, a su costado, divisa alguien manejando a la par de él: una sombra. No tiene idea de quién podría ser, pero el camino es fácil, que le permite voltear para ver con claridad._

 _Una chica de su edad. Con una polera blanca, pantaloneta negra, botas verdes y dos coletas; pedalea con petulancia -que se adivina por el rictus dibujado en su rostro- . No puede ver que los ojos de la chica son cerúleos, porque están ocultos bajo una venda._

* * *

—Y algunos manejan sin ver el camino, porque tienen los ojos vendados. —asevera dibujando un boceto de una chica con vendas en los ojos, manejando una bicicleta. — Y así nunca se puede ver el camino, ¿ves?

Videl junta sus finas cejas y abre sus labios para recriminarle, pero Sharpner se le adelanta, y con un carcajada se coloca en frente del híbrido de saiyajin.

—Miren, el geniecillo se cree superior a nosotros, ¿no crees, Videl? —suelta con veneno. Gohan abre sus labios para negar lo que dice, pero Sharpner emite otra carcajada que llama la atención de diez de sus compañeros de alrededor. Antes que Gohan intente replicar de nuevo, el exigente profesor de Historia los interrumpe para requerir orden.

El hijo mayor de Goku se queda con la palabra en la boca, pero decide restarle importancia a Sharpner; aunque, lo que no puede es hacer lo mismo con Videl…la mira de reojo un par de veces, y en la tercera se encuentra con los ojos ceruleos y más profundos de lo que son de ella, que lo hacen desistir a mirarla una vez más. Se rinde y se obliga a concentrarse en _El imperio Chino._

—Oye, Gohan, ¿y cómo crees que manejo yo la bicicleta? — Pregunta en un susurro Ireza, que no había comentado nada en la discusión, pero estaba atenta a los labios de Gohan en toda ella. Le vuelve a sonreír coqueta, esperando a que Gohan susurre como ella y le responda. Videl, a su lado, lanza una mirada despectiva a su amiga, y sin darse cuenta, rompe el lapiz que tiene en la mano en dos. Gohan es el único en notarlo, pero los ojos cerúleos e intensos, lo amilanan a mirar solo su libro, y ni siquiera responder a Ireza.

Ese día Gohan prometió regresar temprano a casa: es el onomástico de su hermano. Se despide de todos tímidamente.

Videl le pide conversar a solas a Ireza, Sharpner respeta la decisión de su amor platónico y se retira. Ambas se quedan solas en el salón.

—Dime, Ireza, ¿te gusta Gohan? —la aludida no esperaba esa pregunta y la sorprende. Pero la mirada firme de Videl le obliga a responderle con sinceridad.

—Es un chico lindo, — asevera divertida— ¿te gusta, Videl? — Ahora es Videl la que no se esperaba la misma pregunta.

—Seguro es él el que está enamorado de mí— le responde con petulancia en su voz. — ¿a que sí?

Ireza no se enoja ante el comentario, porque ella misma lo cree así.

—Es de esperarse, — afirma inquisitiva, la de cabellos rubios. — Eres la hija de Mr. Satán. La mayoría de chicos te quiere. — La azabache le mira complacida y terminan por cambiar de tema.

* * *

 _Afrontar dificultades como resistir a las rampas del camino: las subidas. Para afrontarlas es cambiar el desarrollo; bajar el plato, subir piñones._

 _El chico se adapta a la circunstancia y pasa aquella rampa; pero advierte que la chica que estaba a su par antes, ya no lo está. Frena y la divisa en la rampa que él pasó: ha caído. Inmediatamente se encamina a ella y la ayuda: a levantarse, a curarle._

 _Y quitarle las vendas des sus ojos._

 _La chica maneja a su lado desde ese mismo instante, pero de nuevo: una rampa, una que los separa sin que se den cuenta._

* * *

Después de la devastadora noticia de la muerte de Gohan y Vegeta en manos de Buu, las más afectadas se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del templo de Kami-sama, junto a Ox Satán y Krilllin con Marron en sus brazos. Videl se hallaba ensimismada en su tristeza, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas; Chi-Chi se encontraba aún desmayada en una cama, junto a su padre re-animándola y Bulma, sentada en una mesa junto a Krillin, con el dolor de la gran pérdida.

Un golpe en la mesa por parte de Bulma la obligó mirarla. Con la voz rota, Bulma habló.

—A pesar de eso…Gohan que había derrotado al poderoso de Cell…—sus manos en puño, temblaron más — ¡no pudo derrotar a esa bola de cebo! — agrega con más ira. —No puedo creerlo. — toma su cabeza con sus manos y suelta en llanto.

Videl junta sus finas cejas ante lo dicho por Bulma.

—Primero fue Goku y ahora Gohan. — comenta Ox Satán con quebranto.

Videl se deshace de su postura con el ceño arrugado.

—Pobrecita de mi hija…no merece sufrir tanto. — agrega el gigante, y la abanica más, con melancolía.

Videl termina por pararse y explotar.

— ¡Qué ocurre, dijeron que Gohan había muerto porque no sienten su presencia! Pero aún no han encontrado su cuerpo…—dice en una mezcla de indignación, incomprensión y melancolía—recuperando su voz continúa— ¡se me hace extraño que ustedes hayan perdido las esperanzas! ¡Por qué!

Krillin la mira compasivo, y trata de hacerle entender.

—Videl, entendemos cómo te sientes, pero…cuando nosotros dejamos de sentir una presencia de energía, es que…ha dejado de existir…es decir que…ha muerto.

—Pues yo no creo eso— asegura con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. La imagen de Krillin se le nubla por culpa de lágrimas amenazantes a resbalar de sus orbes por cualquier nimio movimiento, pero no las deja. Se aleja de ellos para mirar el cielo y sonríe a las nubes con melancolía.

Ella siente a Gohan vivo.

* * *

 _Afortunadamente las subidas terminas. Después viene el alivio: un tramo llano o una bajada. En estos momentos ambos adolescentes recuperan fuerzas, y la velocidad y el viento los refrescan y las piernas se descargan._

* * *

Los héroes tras la batalla contra el malvado Buu, se reúnen en el templo de Kami-sama. Tras emocionantes encuentros afloran los sentimientos: algunos lloran, otros son duros, y muchos se abrazan.

Ahora Videl ya conoce a su verdadero padre: no es el héroe que derrotó a Cell. Pero la ama, y de eso está segura. Por eso no evita recibir su abrazo, y hacerse mimar como una nena. Porque le emociona verlo vivo y que siga a su lado.

Las emociones a flor de piel de todos se disipan, y Bulma es la primera en despedirse de los otros, se lleva con ella a su esposo e hijo. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Videl se fijan en su compañero de clases: el "tímido" Gohan, el verdadero héroe tras los juegos de Cell.

Y el culpable de derrumbar su ego.

Y el culpable de quitarle las vendas del ojos.

El culpable de hacerla sentir incompleta con su "muerte".

Al que ama.

* * *

 _Entonces Videl frena bruscamente, y a su lado Gohan repite el acto. Las miradas lo dicen todo. La de ojos ceruleos deja abandonada su bicicleta, para subirse a la de Gohan, se aferra a la espalda del chico. Y continúan el camino._

* * *

Goku se despide volando con ChiChi en sus brazos, la última aferrada al cuello de su esposo, con posesión y ternura. Goten los sigue demasiado feliz como para describirlo. Y Gohan les avisa que los alcanzará para almorzar. El último se queda con Piccolo y entablan una conversación. Videl todo el momento tiene sus ojos posados en él, examinando sus facciones, sus labios gesticular las palabras.

Una mano en su hombro la saca de su ensimismamiento, es su padre, ladea hacia él y le devuelve una sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—, le comenta con aún la alegría de triunfo en sus palabras. A su atrás Majin Buu juega aún con el cachorro. Mira de soslayo a Gohan, y suelta un suspiro que no pasa desapercibido para su padre. Mr Satán mira al hijo mayor de Goku, y luego a su hija. Una gran verdad lo golpea, pero de manera suave: su hija y al que robó mérito. —O nos alcanzas—agrega con ternura. Videl vuelve a la realidad y ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando su negación.

—No, vamos. — Hecha una última mirada al _guerrero dorado_ y camina hacia Buu junto a su padre.

— ¡Videl, espera! —escucha la voz de Gohan, que aprovecha su velocidad y se coloca delante de ella y Mr Satán, casi asustándolos. Luego suelta una risa nerviosa con una mano tras la nuca. Echa un vistazo a su maestro, y este lo mira sin emoción alguna, y luego a Videl. La última siente su corazón golpeando dulcemente su pecho.

— ¿Sí? — pregunta al recuperarse lo suficiente de la impresión.

—Yo, digo...Piccolo…—se palmea el rostro sintiéndose torpe. Tener a Mr. Satán mirando, no ayuda en nada. Los ojos cerúleos de Videl lo marean, lo embriagan—Yo…Videl esboza una sonrisa nerviosa. Mr. Satán se siente un intruso. el campeón toma una decisión.

—Videl, ya nos alcanzas — le dice de manera normal.

Los jóvenes agradecen en su interior aquel gesto. Buu alza vuelo con Mr. Satán en sus brazos, y ellos continúan en silencio. Gohan mira donde Piccolo, y él ya no se encuentra.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto ahí? — pregunta Videl volteando donde Gohan miraba segundos antes, sin encontrar a nadie.

—No, no es nada. — Gohan se apresura a mentir moviendo las manos en modo cómico.

—Bien…

—Sí...

El ambiente se vuelve incómodo, pero hermoso.

— ¿Y qué? —pregunta algo ofuscada la chica. Su carácter sale a la luz. Gohan siente una electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Videl— se disculpa de inmediato. —Si quieres...podemos volar hasta tu casa. — le ofrece como si hubiera pensando aquella frase muchas veces. Videl sonríe triunfante. Se conmueve con la mirada tímida del gran saiyaman.

—Si quieres… podemos tener nuestra cita. —le comenta tomándolo de sorpresa a él y a ella también. De nuevo el silencio reina por un largo minuto.

— ¿Ahora? — pregunta más tímido que de costumbre.

Videl siente que un rayo de poder penetra su orgullo y corazón.

— ¿Estás rechazándome? — responde con otra pregunta de manera indignada.

Gohan se escandaliza y mueve las manos a su enfrente.

— ¡No, no es eso, señorita Videl!

Videl lo estruja con la mirada un momento, enmarcando su mirada. Gohan continúa moviendo sus manos preocupado. La azabache esboza una sonrisa que se convierte en una femenina carcajada, que sale de sus labios sorprendiendo a Gohan.

—Ay, Gohan— trata de calmarse. — Estoy segura que te amo. — asevera sonrojada. El saiyajin nota un nuevo brillo en los ojos de su compañera, y está seguro que él está color escarlata.

Al final ambos vuelan uno al costado del otro, envueltos por las nubes y la brisa.

Y solo con el murmullo de sus hálitos.

* * *

— _¿Y qué pasará a partir de ahora, Gohan? —le pregunta detrás de él, aferrada a la cintura del de cabellos brunos._

— _No mires el horizonte, solo déjate llevar, Videl._

 _—Me parece correcto._

* * *

(...)

* * *

— ¡Lo has logrado, Pan! ¡Eso, eso!— vitoreó volando por encima de su hija que manejaba la bicicleta. La pequeña ya era una experta.

— ¡Papá, si sigues hablándome voy a caerme! — le llamó la atención, y Gohan la dejó alejarse sorprendido.

— ¿Y quién la acompañará en el camino? — escuchó una conocida voz a su lado. Los ojos cerúleos de Videl lo miraron con ternura.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste, que no te sentí? —preguntó aún sorprendido. Con una maniobra Gohan la alzó para abrazarla en el mismo aire. No entendía ese acto, simplemente verla en ese momento le hizo actuar así. Videl le hacía actuar como si no tendría control de su cuerpo. Su relación era así: con solo actos que mandaba su corazón.

— ¿Y eso que fue? — le preguntó aún emocionada. Gohan soltó una pequeña carcajada tímida.

—No sé.

— Igual que nuestro primer beso— mencionó divertida al recordarlo. El semblante de Gohan se pintó de rojo adelfa. —¿Quieres pasear en bicicleta? — le preguntó para evitarle el bochorno -tiernamente- señalando un par de bicicletas que ella había traído hasta donde estaban. Gohan las miró y no evitó sonreir.

—Creo que solo necesitaremos una.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Bueno, primero que nada, agradecer a la página «Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español» por el concurso. En verdad ha sido un placer participar n.n.

Y gracias a todos los que pasen a leer ¡espero que les guste!

Segundo, mis felicitaciones a los demás concursantes, y por su puesto me paso por sus fics :).

Tercero, esta pareja es realmente hermosa, espero haberlos tratado bien...y que haya sido una lectura amena.

Y cuarto, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos a las personitas que ya deben saber 3 Las amo.


End file.
